And so the Boa Strikes the Hare
by Lumiere de Venise
Summary: Snakes should never be trusted, something Rukia always kept to heart- unfortunately for her, Gin knows ways to poison his prey, no matter how many antidotes they possess. (GinRuki. Smut. Lemon. Non-con. Takes place during episode 53).


**AN: I made this on the first day of the year, but never had time to finish it until now. I was going to delete it, as I didn't really like it, but seeing as it was 90% done, I went to complete it. Maybe you guys will find it good….Expect more months old work from me, this week of Spring Break.**

**Author:** **Lumiere de Venise**

**Title:** **And so the Boa Strikes the Hare**

**Fandom:** **Bleach **

**Ship:** **GinRuki (GinxRukia)**

**Rating:** **M (This includes smut, as well as a rather derisive ending.)**

**Summary**: **Snakes should never be trusted, something Rukia always kept to heart- unfortunately for her, Gin knows ways to poison his prey, no matter how many antidotes they possess.**

**Word Count: 3,349 words/5.9 pages long.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Bleach, only this fanfiction- and if I did own the anime/manga, I would **_**never **_**let this be canon, LMAO.**

**Enjoy this. I formatted my FF waaay more professional than the last fanfic I've uploaded (A Cherry Red Blanket), and I'll do this for later works as well.**

* * *

"Would ye' like me to _save_ ya'?"

Only seven words were in that sentence. It was only seven words, and every single one of them were extremely common to come out of one's mouth.

To Rukia Kuchiki, who was being marched her way to a death she didn't deserve, however, it felt like the tall captain in front of her had verbally given her a key to the door that would solve her problems...Even if the older shinigami was infamous for their suspected dubious morality.

Even with that in mind, the petite teen's eyes bulged in shock at Ichimaru's supposed "proposal". Her hands trembled, and if they weren't tied up behind her back, she could've swore that she would've taken a left hand to her chest to clutch her _aching, __**beating**_ heart that felt like it was pumping at the speed of a rabbit running.

The men who had been walking the restricted Kuchiki female to her awaited doom were also in shock.

"Ca...Captain Ichimaru," the guard closest to the captured girl stuttered in shock, "there is _no way_ you could seriously…"

Gin tilted his head slightly to his right, and said with his brows curved in confusion and, surprisingly, his mouth changing from that infamous, sickeningly signature grin to a small oval shape pout, "But I..._can, _'an't I?", and his indirect use of speech sent shivers through every other person standing.

The soon to be executed shinigami's eyes opened wide, and she trembled, oh how she _trembled _under the man. _He_, the snake hidden with pale skin and gray hair would help her? Who, with just the presence of his slim fingers, had the violet eye girl feeling as if her neck was being choked, or rather _bit_ with deadly venom?

Both eyelids of the six foot one man were shut, but Rukia could feel his whatever colored pupils right on her, his mouth slightly widening and sticking out his pink tongue, and of course going back to that ridiculously terrifying grin, as if he was a snake and she a rabbit. And that gesture of his certainly didn't go well with Rukia, because snakes eat rabbits.

Yes, snakes slither their flexible heads towards the naive rabbits, and when the hopping creatures joyfully nuzzle their pink cute noses on the reptile's rather vast equivalent of nostrils, the snake either launches its killing mark unto the unknowing victim or decides to get it over with and wrap its slick but hard body around the food. The method chosen out of the two depended on the snake.

For some species of the slithering reptile, they tended to prefer to see what they will soon consume go around frantic, and love the satisfaction of breaking the meat down mentally and physically, before **literally** breaking it down while the poisoned victim enters their stomach.

Ichimaru was that type of snake- once he saw something that was joyful, happy, _void _of trouble, the third squad captain had no issue turning that around. After all, snakes tended to be _cold in the flesh and devoid in the heart and dubious in the mind and Rukia realizes that while she thought this, all the guards around her had somehow fallen down and Gin is in front of her, oh why is the snake targeting her, it isn't hungry, it has signs that it has taken a bite of its own lieutenant Kira already._

Rukia shivers as she feels the stronger soul reaper's spiritual pressure purposely break lose, the man of course continuing his smile at her. Her wide pupils look to the left and right of her, feeling awful as she looked at the pained faces of all the guards are on the floor. The girl thought she was hallucinating for a second, but the men truly did collapsed unto the bridge, and she knew the snake in front of her was at fault.

"How did you-"

The prisoner never finished her question as she turned her eyes back to the older Seireitei resident in front of her, and she shrieks and accidentally falls backwards unto one of the guards, as she sees not a man but a _grinning, scaly, white snake and it curls around her body and squeezes and squeezes and flicks its __**disgusting **__tongue around her neck, and she feels as if she is yet another rabbit who succumbs to the incursion of the fast striking snake._

The one hundred and fifty year old shinigami gasps as she's taken out her thoughts when she realizes that the fox faced captain's hands- _how is he putting, why is he putting, when did he think he was able to put-_ are cupping her bantam, barely accountable breasts through the _dehumanizing, tasteless, thin yukata she never should've had to been wearing in the first place, and oh why is he holding unto the fold openings...Wait, why is he moving her off of the guard she had just fell on and is dragging her to the suspiciously convenient center of the pathway where no one is laying, and why is he gripping-_

"A..._Aaah_!"

The Kuchiki princess shrieks, and though her hands are bounds, tries to somehow, _please God __**somehow**__,_ get out of her current predicament. Gin "looks" down and, of course, just smiles wider. He was about to say something, but his prey spoke first.

"Get off me, you _snake_! What did you do to my mind? Nii-San...Oh God, R...Renji! _Renji_! _PLEASE__!"_

Wrong, wrong move, the no luck in favor rabbit does, as the slimy, cruel snake says with a cruel laugh, "Ah, Rukia-_chan~_ Don't you know…? The two rabbits you've called are fighting upon themselves. And even if they weren't, 'abbits can't defeat a snake."

Before Rukia could respond, her eyes opened wide at _his _eyes slowly opened, a rare occurrence from the silver haired man. His irises are pale, ice like blue, and the black pupils extended downward as if he was a snake hiding in a human body- though, at that moment, Rukia thought he _was _a slithering reptile.

"You're entangled~" cooed the predator, and then he yanked the coverings of the black haired teen's cloth. His long, slippery, _wet _tongue slowly twirled around his pale lips. Ichimaru is but a snake, and he is but a snake who has found his next meal. "_Yes…._You're a _bunny_, Rukia-chan. A very cute one…"

Ichimaru fully opened the younger shinigami's robes, still letting it dangle around her small limbs, and slowly, oh how he _slowly _and _sloppily _let it go down her body, internally and externally grinning despite his position at the small shivers and jolts of surprised enjoyment the ebony haired female gave out.

When the closed eye male's tongue was barely half an inch away from the shivering pink clitoris of the four foot nine girl, he drew back his saliva covered tongue and asked cruelly, "Do ya' see what I' anna' do, Rukia? Yeah._.._I think you know...I think you even _like _it, no?...Ya' _**want it**_…"

Said girl in question glared furiously at the male, and screamed with pure hatred, "Get the _**fuck **_off of….Ah!..._Aaah!"_

The lieutenant wasn't able to continue her anger-filled sentence when Gin practically threw his tongue around her soft, sensitive, pure, _not filled with his sickening venom so of course the evil grinning snake has to change that_, clit.

"G...Gin," she said through embarrassed moans, "I'll kill you…_bastard_!"

The silver haired man responded by moving down to her labia, chuckling as the purple eyed girl's moaned and suddenly got extremely wet. Kuchiki trembled and unconsciously slightly lifted herself up, her small insides filled with the rather long, twirling, "rattling", _she swears it has a 'hiss' and 'sizzzzzz" to it and she smells, no hears, no tastes, no FEELS its venom entering inside her, her skin covered in goosebumps and shivers and she feels it pumping inside of her, what is coming out?_

"Gi...Gin! Stop it right n-now! Byakuya! _Nii-san, SAVE me_!"

Another wrong choice from the young shinigami. In a flash like a snake's strike, Gin retracted himself from his "dinner" and slowly lifted his head towards her, a sickening large, overly stretched grin plastered on his punchable face.

"Ah, Rukia-chan, ya' gonna call for ya' '_nii_-san' who abandoned ya' in the first place?"

The so called "sister" of Byakuya didn't try to defend her sibling from the closed eyed man's accusation. As much as she _despised_ the mocking way the silver haired man said 'nii', as well as she felt shivers at the fact that he said her name with a 'chan' added to him, the teenager knew the fox faced creeper was correct.

After all, she wouldn't be in this current predicament if her so called brother had fought for her life, and that had even the mildest of insults in her brain fizzle out into the void.

With all Rukia instead "responded" by half closed, sparkling with the start of tears eyes, her violet orbs looking down at Ichimaru with something that made the man opened his already wide smile (If that was even possible) further, lines of his prominent lips showing.

When the first tear slid down the prisoner's soft face, Gin momentarily went up towards her face to lick it up, and then went to quickly cup a breast. He felt his member harden significantly at the short female's inner suffering, and moved back to the area near the small teen's private parts. He used his right index and middle finger to slowly open up the lips of young girl's fresh and inexperienced treasure, and twirled his tongue inside of Rukia, as we as insert a finger in.

He then slowly inserted the two previously occupied right fingers inside of the soul reaper.

The petite young woman felt as if she was going to burst out. Without realizing it, she bucked her hips off the floor in order to get Ichimaru's tongue deeper inside of her. The man in question raised his eyebrows in shock before humming delightfully in approval at Rukia's surprising yearning for his affection. The captain reached his creepily long arms upwards, as he saw more tears fall down the purple eyed teen's face. He swiped an unused finger around the tear, retracted his left hand, and lick the tears.

"Your tears are as ripe, young, and delicious as 'da rest of 'ya," Gin said in a firm whisper as he began to grip his own hard arousal throw his hakama pants.

"Gin...please...I...I can't…"

Gin continued fingering her and then decided to just let his tongue roll on every part of her glistened with love juice clitoris, internally chuckling and how loud her moans were. With his free left hand, he slowly began stroking himself, while his right three fingers found that sweet, sweet oh _sweet _spot of his little rabbit in front of him.

The ebony haired teen didn't know when or how it happened, but out of nowhere she squirts her juices all over her assaulter's face, which even _he _opened his eyes wide to. She slowly lifted herself down, and pants. Gin was silent, for a minute, before his eyes close and his mouth is wide and, of _course_, he chuckles- when _doesn't _he chuckle at her embarrassment?

"My, my, Rukia-san," Ichimaru gaily said as he deliberately took his time removing his tongue from her opening, "I never thought you'd like this _that _much. Perhaps this is why you were hiding with the ryoka boy?"

The female Kuchiki spit in response.

Gin did not change his emotions, and simply wiped off the spit off his cheeks. "Smells like grapes, despite how long you've been chained up. You know, maybe you can use those lips of yours to good use…"

Before the weaponless girl could respond, in a blink of an eye, she was face to face with a snake- and it was a snake that was long and pale and throbbing and striking _and before she could say anything it's down her throat and she's gagging and heaving._

The assaulted minor felt like she was being poisoned, as the pre-cum that was leaking from Ichimaru's member felt as if it was eating her insides, paralyzing her with disgust and fear. It didn't help that the man's closed eyelids were right on her, and although the eyes weren't shown, she could unfortunately feel the knife like pupils they possessed. She was close to pissing herself in fear, though she didn't want to know what the captain of the third division would do about that.

The scared girl tried her best to shake off any paranoia her mind was understanding throwing at her, and put her focus into not choking any more on the large and hard member; Rukia shivered more as the tongue lapping at her lower mouth's juices quickened its already fast speed.

The teenager must've been thinking about how traumatic the acts done on her was, because suddenly a bitter, atrocious liquid, which she really wish was poison so she wouldn't have to suffer no more, goes down her throat.

"_He has to be around eight or nine inches_," the lieutenant thought as the member left her mouth. She tried to get up and spit the _venom _out, but of course the grinning and slithering reptile known as one of the captains of the prestigious, "amazing" Gotei 13, because again of _course_ he'd do it, softly pinches her nose.

"You know what I want ya' to do."

Despite her mind wanting to just end it right there and allow herself to succumb, Kuchiki would rather not die with...fluids down her throat. She swallows it, and with it her pride. She looked the other way, but she knows Ichimaru is still giving her that annoying demon of a smile.

Rukia knew what was going to happen next, but it didn't stop her from jerking her head to once again face the blue eyed adult in front of her, her eyes bulged and mouth opened and ready for a scream. "Gin, please don't! I...I _beg_ you!"

Said male only continued in his shameful actions. He pushed apart the girl's trembling legs, and positioned his throbbing member around her precious flower, the male's grin wide with sinister amusement.

The petite female tried to stutter out a plea, but her complaints were interrupted by a hiss of pain as Ichimaru jabbed his tool into her. He didn't immediate start to thrust into the damsel, to let her howl of discomfort die down.

"You've always interested me," the sly man said to the girl as his thrust suddenly were quick and rapacious, "You always have….."

Kuchiki's head hurt. A lot. As Gin pushed his member into her, she felt a wave of fatigue consume her, similar to when he forced her to perform oral sex on him earlier. She felt dizzy and dizzy and dizzy and _she must've blocked out because suddenly she can hear him say something about cumming and her vision is fuzzy, her hands are trembling, her insides are squeezing the member that'll "inject poison," and she doesn't understand because when did he get that far?_

The female soul reaper opened her eyes wide. Flummoxed pupils stared at titillated eyes, though the latter's pair of eyes were hidden by an ominous eyelids, the only thing that didn't make the teenager look away in shame.

The ebony haired of the two shook her head in clear displeasure and disagreement with the male's seed entering her. Said male decided to strike his final kill anyway.

With a groan, Ichimaru released his hot, _large and slithering and flexible like a hungry stricken snake sperm_ inside the female Kuchiki, and Rukia was surprised when she let out a moan of pleasure. She should be paralyzed, frozen and unable to even squeak as the traitor in front of her enlarged his mouth and swallow her, but instead she is able to give out a breath, a "stare-down," and feel past the toxin sprayed inside her.

Internally, the teenager feels a sense of bittersweet relief at the other's noticeable decrease in amusement. When his grin turned into a slight frown, she knew what had happened. His prey was devoured, but the hunger was gone- yes, she knew this all too well, as she **always** made sure to get information on the man she **always **knew would try to choose her as the next girl to bite. She doesn't understand how Rangiku could ever converse with the man.

After a few minutes of complete quiescence, Gin's eyes bolted open. Kuchiki flinched and looked the other way, to which she yelled as she felt...fangs on the side of her neck? The female didn't like the rush of paranoia that suddenly came into her. The paranoia wasn't of being violated or touched like before, but the paranoia of someone about to **die**.

"What are you doing, Gin? Please don't," the girl said as she tried to slither away. Unfortunately for her, to slither away was something a snake himself would know too well, and thus she was helpless as the fangs that once lightly "danced" on her goosebumped skin suddenly pierced down; when bunnies scream, the pain the animals feel are evident, while snakes are silent and internally crackle up with tunes of hungry sadism, much like the lieutenant did as she felt her skin rip apart by the captain she always hated.

…

...

...

* * *

"_Rukia-chan_, what's wrong? You... 'ant me to save ya', right?"

..._What?_

Rukia's eyes bulged open. She looked around to see that the guards were fine and standing still, and her clothes were fully on, not a hint of any ol' snake hands crawling around. She felt nothing sticking around her legs, and she looked to see Gin without a single smell of sex on him.

But there was no it could've...no way that the _pleas—the pain, the agony, the twirling and choking and squeezing and hissing were a lie. No, it couldn't of been, she was a scared little rabbit who felt the poisonous bite on her neck, was drowned in the poison the snake marked unto her, there is no way that she was thinking this all in her head._

Once again, the teenager was too much into her thoughts to realize Gin was speaking to her.

"Just kidding. Even if I _wanted to_, there's no actual 'ay I can do it. Oh well, at least I 'ad fun, ya'? And you seemed to 'aved fun too. See ya', _Rukia-chan_! Thanks 'or making ma' fantasy come true~"

Gin chucked and walked away, and once again the snake devoured the clueless, no options to escape little rabbit, as it has always been the food ritual of the slithering reptile and the cute hopper. For a second, the man did wonder if it was too far to mentally traumatize a young lady, of the most loved Kuchiki clan no less, just in order to be able to hang out in the shadow and strike.

And when he heard a feminine piercing of a scream behind him, he knew it was exactly according to nature.

…

**XXX  
****XXX  
****XXX**

Gin walked into the Central 46 area with a smile, the strong odor of blood from the 46 judicial authorities not even showing a little of disturbance in the silver haired captain's facial expression.

"Taichou, you did it for me, with ya' Kyoka Suigestu~ Thanks. 'I always 'anted to get that lil' princess Rukia to fall off 'er throne. With the days awaitin' 'er execution, it's sure to make her completely broken."

Aizen, the spider that paved the way for the snake, smiled sickeningly, before giving an equally devious response, "No problem, Gin. With the help you gave in deceiving Hinamori, it is only far I help you with your own toys to mess with. After all, I am but a spider, Gin."

Gin chuckled and widened his grin as far as possible. He couldn't wait to start the next step of the plan: corrupt the _spider's _prey next, as well as the cold-blooded knight of the prey.

"Aye, Aizen-taichou, and I 'a snake."

* * *

**Ending AN: Man, I made this oneshot really creepy. Fitting, since Gin was creepy ASF in the anime, when he decided to troll Rukia. Also, all my Bleach fanfics currently uploaded, as well as the ones I haven't finished and uploaded yet, for some reason have titles relating to animals LOL, hence why I mention the animal parts in the end. I think I rushed the ending parts of the smut section, though. Anyway, readers, did you like it? Please leave reviews if you can, whether they're good or bad. I love constructive criticism- it helps me improve my writing. Thanks!**

**-Lumiere de Venise.**


End file.
